precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Item
In the game, you will come across many different items by either looting or buying from traders. Items serve many purposes. They can range from simply being trade goods bought and sold for profit, to Weapons, Armour and Clothing. Some of these item types and usages are listed below. Item List This is a list of all the items separated into their respective categories, and displayed with their base value. You can visit the item's pages to see how to make/acquire them, and what recipes they are used in. (Note: It is highly likely many values are placeholders. Especially for items currently not available.) Animal Products * Animal Claw -- (90) * Animal Horn -- (150) * Animal Teeth -- (30) * Animal Skin -- (360) * Beak Thing Egg -- (4200) * Crab Egg -- (240) * Foul Raw Meat -- (0) * Megacrab Ganglion -- (3000) * Leviathan Pearl -- (12000) * Raw Meat -- (100) Books * A Holy Purpose -- (150) * Birth Of The Phoenix -- (150) * Book Of Grace -- (150) * Book Of Sacrifice -- (150) * Forbidden Sympathy -- (150) * King Shager's Reign -- (120) * Kral's Last Stand -- (120) * Lam's Survival Vol. 1 and 3 -- (100 each) * Lore Books -- (0 each) * Shager's Overthrow -- (120) * The Guiding Light I-VI -- (120 each) * The Holy Flame -- (90) * The Little Boy That Got Dismembered By Skeletons -- (120) * Wanted Posters -- (0) * Way Of The Warrior: The Book Of Kral -- (120) Food * Bread -- (614) * Chewsticks -- (134) * Cooked Vegetables -- (300) * Dried Gristle Flaps -- (40) * Dried Meat -- (130) * Dustwich -- (856) * Foodcube -- (976) * Gohan -- (400) * Greenfruit -- (15) * Meatwrap -- (758) * Rice Bowl -- (215) Junk * Carbon -- (90) * Ceramic Bowl -- (60) * Cup -- (6) * Damaged Book -- (6) * Empty Grog Can -- (3) * Empty Rum Bottle -- (3) * Hinge -- (90) * Pearl Cup -- (90) * Pearl Sword Holder -- (90) * Pearl Urn -- (90) * Pearl Vase -- (90) * Rotten Food -- (0) * Small Emperor Statue -- (90) * Tools -- (90) * Water Jug -- (30) * Wooden Bowl -- (12) * Wrench -- (150) Medical * Advanced First Aid Kit -- (514) * Advanced Splint Kit -- (600) * Authentic Skeleton Repair Kit (1550) * Basic First Aid Kit -- (70) * Skeleton Repair Kit -- (4341) * Splint Kit -- (410) * Standard First Aid Kit -- (138) Miscellaneous * Fog Prince Head -- (6000) * Luxury Goods -- (240) * Old Map -- (180) * Parchment -- (180) * Water Jug -- (30) * Hacksaw -- (72) Technology * Camera -- (90) * CPU Unit -- (90) * Gears -- (162) * Generator Core -- (2752) * Medical Supplies -- (120) * Power Core (90) * Skeleton Eye -- (6000) Research Artifacts * AI Core -- (15000) * Ancient Science Book -- (3000) * Book -- (120) * Engineering Research -- (4800) Vices * Bloodrum -- (1200) * Cactus Rum -- (520) * Grog -- (595) * Hashish -- (?) * Narcotics -- (282) * Sake -- (450) Materials These items are used to build or are used in buildings to create other items. Armour Crafting * Armour Plating -- (504) * Chainmail Sheets -- (2592) * Fabrics -- (122) * Leather -- (108) Construction Materials * Building Material -- (108) * Copper -- (180) * Copper Alloy Plates -- (607) * Electrical Components -- (216) * Fuel -- (480) * Iron Plates -- (135) * Raw Iron -- (90) * Raw Stone -- (36) * Sleeping Bag -- (300) * Steel Bars -- (648) Farming * Cactus -- (50) * Cotton -- (150) * Hemp -- (37) * Riceweed -- (100) * Strawflour -- (500) * Water -- (25) * Wheatstraw -- (100) Robotics * Capacitor -- (90) * Motor -- (421) * Press -- (324) * Robotics Components -- (2369) * Skeleton Muscle -- (777) Category:Items Definition An item is an object that can be held, dropped, traded, consumed, stolen or created by the player or owned by a Character or Creature. * Ideas The following is a list of ideas not yet structured into items. * There are only 6 of a particular ingredient in the game, all 6 are required for a recipe,alongside other minor ingredients. * an important item in a hard to get area. looks like it would've been useful if you had gotten to it hundreds of years ago, it's degraded beyond use now. * immutable alloy containing a high amount of Phosphorus so that the rust will stay superficial. * you can take the shield from where it is hung on the wall. * weapons that drop that can never really be wieldable, despite being able to be equipped. * items at the start of the game of great worth but can't be picked up and are out of reach. * the sword you are given as a powerful reward is a piece of junk, you can throw it away, but it'd be a real pity to do so, as it can become the most powerful weapon in the game. * when the blacksmith comes out of retirement, you can forge things at his blacksmith that he or other smiths can teach you, you can also bring him rare weapons or equipment so he can study and eventually attempt a reforging. * choice to pull the sword or simply walk away, walking away is the correct option. * a single item that can only be expended for one of several purposes. * an item you must use in order to gain more of the same item. * items are scattered everywhere, but in places that make sense, but are never in plain sight. * Put some secret collectibles in the game in very hard to reach areas that require multiple actions to unlock. * A metal that is only found already in a smelted state, new metal of it's type cannot be found or mined, however, it is able to be melted down into any new weapons or armor. * red herring items, joke items, or items that are although useful, aren't for the particular task. * you've been using a still very effective, but broken piece of armor for most of the game. * things like armor pieces from old AI's are common scrap to find through archaeology, AI will tell you some details about themselves and the past, and their eventual deactivation in exchange for a new lease on life. Although most of this is mundane, can be useful. * a character gives a pretty powerful item to you, not understanding it's true worth. * a weapon that gets more powerful the more of it you recover and repair. * a single weapon taken and used by multiple npcs to add lore weight to the weapon, and how powerful it can be. * an item that multiplies and is useless and annoying. * grease gunk attaches to gear and weighs player down, special liquid to remove. * diminutive blade, * provided strong but extremely light metal to * pick one weapon from three, sacrificing one, and losing the others until much later in the game. * a shield that when untarnished and polished becomes a mirrored shield, you can direct it's light and shine it at things. * A different way to forge a material that gives it different properties. recipe is taught by an npc. * a very unique but useless sword that attracts dirt over time and gets heavier, slower and weaker until it's unusable. can be repaired to become a self repairing sword. * armor that deflects attacks due to being magnetic. * very useful item is removed from it's place, it's significance is never questioned, it's never put back into it's place, if it was put back into it's place the true treasure would be revealed. * incredibly expensive book that is actually populated with information that nobody will ever read because the book is in the expensive shop. * an item that can be created pretty early, it will end the game. this is a bad ending item. * a transparent glowing stone with rope twine around it, like a necklace, can be wrapped around the hilt of a blade * items with much more obvious grander uses can be used for other smaller and more niche things. * an item an npc is using, which has been sold and fabled as a highly powerful item, and the histories back it up, turns out it is actually a fraud as is the npc that wields it, which everyone (even the player) assumes is the real item. The real item can be discovered though later on. * rare fish called the "Loach", only one exists and it's extremely illusive and hard to catch. * a set that far surpasses other sets of the same range. * * although you can buy the item now, it's astronomical in price and not worth it at all, if you wait, you can get it for cheaper. * old robe, unusual armour, damaged dagger. * iron gauntlet, naya's gauntlet that allows him to wield his sword, as well as move large objects, he loses this later into the game. * painters sword. * A key to an area/door that no longer exists. * seemingly meaningless items that have great worth to the right people. * characters will sometimes talk about legendary pieces of equipment or armor before you find them to add weight to their lore and significance. * inconsequential items earlier in the story, such as quest rewards, are often reused and have greater purposes than those displayed in the beginning. * A shop that sells really powerful items for too expensive prices, it isn't possible to afford those items at that point in the game, the items are unavailable later. * Item owned by an npc that you will never own, and you can offer to buy the item, but no matter how much you offer you will never be able to buy it. * items that would be incredibly useful if you bought them earlier, but you only find out their use much later or after an npc explains that you do, they are often mixed up with regular junk items. * always reuse an older item over adding a brand new one, this keeps it competitive in an economy later on, and kept items find new uses. * robed wizards like spell breaker are very popular on Mar. * game gives you an item it expects you to use immediately, if you save it for later, it's much more valuable. * a shield lying at entrance to dangerous cave. * There is an item hidden behind a door that is a cool utility, utility that is also fully coded, but the item can never be removed from that room, by any player, although it can be viewed. Rules The following is a list of rules all characters must follow: * all items can be dismantled into their raw components. * an armor that gets much tougher when it is hot * the items in the game are just remnants of the world before, the locations where certain items were created doesn't appear in the games. * Can trade items or very powerful weapons that have powerful and unique qualities in exchange for other desirable qualities, weapons and armors are unique, there is not one weapon that exists that isn't unique. * you can buy items from several different stores and break down or combine these items to make items that are considered illegal, basically using legal items to make illegal ones, prison style * items in the "inventory" are clearly visible on the player. * At the end of the game, the final villain drops an orb which reveals the location of other orbs, some of which are accessible in the game, and some of which are not. * there are fine magnetic iron particles that weigh down most equipment made of metal which means players must make use of magnetized armor. * emotional moments similar to zelda or metroid are important, especially moments that result in receiving something like a sword or piece of useful equipment. * weapons and equipment can be both too hot or too cold to wield, and will be unequipable. * items given to you as quest rewards that's uses are not clear, and you must discover a use for, if any exists. * unique, equipable armors, items and weapons are given to you during quests the otherwise are unobtainable anywhere else, and only one exists of. * items come pre-used, weapons might have wear and tear. * the ring stores any energy which can be released at any time. * there are hidden things you can do only once, like gifting an item to a character for interesting reward. * items aren't given descriptions as standard unless purchased, they should be experimented with, they can have amazing hidden ability in exchange for not having detailed usage. characters can identify these items for you. * items aren't just visible and out of place like floating on the floor, they're built into the environment, on shelves, in environmental assets, in the corners of small boxes. * Items change appearance the more they are used. * different levels of undiscovered items, like if you see a fish it'll be "fish" then when you pick it up "red fish" with some simple flavor-text then when you find out more information later it'll be it's specific name and flavor-text. * Items of all types are acknowledged by characters; the world is alive and they are affected by items, items aren't just happening around them. * There is no end to the scores of people who risk life and limb to forage for this valuable herb, which led to a banning of its harvest in some regions. * you must first identify any unidentified material, this is common for most things such as ore or herbs. * items should always have several important uses, otherwise they shouldn't really exist. * items needed to complete parts of the game, like crucial quest items, can be found at any point, not just when required, although difficulty may present a natural hurdle. * Named characters can make things that you can't make until much, much later, this builds weight to that characters current skill level, and your lack of it, and also the powerful nature of the items. * Items can be easily missed during gameplay. * when an item is already in the game, it cannot be obtained by anyone else or created by the game, It must be obtained from whatever currently owns and wields it. There are many items on a table that do not start in the game, and are randomly/can be randomly distributed. Table A table of the items found in the game. *